


wishing marbles

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: more ambiguous garb that is probably very clear but i can't tellromantica with the 'wish' prompt





	wishing marbles

There’s a somberness to this walk, a certain unsettlement in the bottom of his stomach. Once the streetlights go from strange to familiar, that feeling only grows, becoming the monster it is late at night; the overthinking disease. ‘It’s just a familiar sidewalk’, he reassures himself. ‘These are just familiar roads.’ But the more Misaki tells himself that the less true it becomes.

They aren’t ‘just’ anything. They mean everything to him.

The last five years of his life were the fruits of these roads; the reason he is who he is now,  _ how _ he is. They made him.

Because right there, that’s where he ran down the sidewalk, where Akihiko walked. And that was the streetlight they kissed under for the first time. This is where Misaki figured out the feelings he harbored for the other after months. But not just that. This is where he figured out why he was like  _ that _ after years of wondering, why he didn’t like the girls at his school, why all the other students looked at him like  _ that, _ why they called him  _ those _ names behind his back.

 

Right then, on that snowy December day, everything was clear.

That’s why it hurts so much right now.

Because right now, everything’s so muddled, nothing makes sense anymore. Sure, their hands are still touching on this walk, holding on like there’s nothing else. But Akihiko doesn’t meet his eyes. He looks straight ahead.

That shouldn’t bother him, but it does.

They walk underneath  _ the _ streetlight like it’s nothing. It doesn't snow now either. It’s just cold.

 

“I love you.”

Misaki dips his free hand into his pocket. “I love you too, Usagi-san.” His fingers find the wishing marbles; he takes them in his hand with reverence. For whatever reason, they feel heavier than usual. Well, the third one at least.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
